


Sweet Tooth

by MsBrightsideSH



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Oddments, M/M, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: “You didn't mean it when you danced around, popping my favourite chocolates into your mouth and singing ‘Finders, keepers’?”





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> My second addition to Advent Oddments, thanks to Kate for looking it over, and to Citrus for being a cutie in general!

“Arthur, come on-”  
“No, leave me alone, Eames.”  
“I didn't mean it!”  
“Oh, you didn't mean it?” Arthur crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You didn't mean it when you danced around, popping my favourite chocolates into your mouth and singing ‘Finders, keepers’?”  
Eames opens his mouth to reply, but Arthur keeps talking.  
“You don't even like chocolate that much, Eames!”  
Eames has to admit that Arthur has a point, and he is starting to regret what happened, but the fact that Arthur even knows these things about him makes him smile. Of course, that only serves to make Arthur angrier in turn.  
“Is this really such a joke to you?”  
His eyes narrow, and his jaw tightens. Never a good sign, Eames knows, and he hurries to stop smiling.  
Instead, he stretches out a calming hand. “Arthur, my love, please stop. I’m sorry.”  
Arthur is still frowning, and all Eames wants is to wrap his arms around him, but Arthur wouldn't appreciate that now and he knows it.  
“I didn't mean to upset you like that,” Eames continues, the words feeling stilted in his mouth. “It was just supposed to be a joke.”  
Arthur doesn't say anything, and Eames feels at a loss.  
“I didn't think you'd get so angry at me. I never manage to rile you up so much.”  
Arthur’s lips twitch for a second, which Eames counts as a win.  
“Want to tell me why this upset you so much?” he ventures carefully.   
Arthur looks like he might just walk away for a second, but then he deflates and nods.  
“I...I’m embarrassed I have such a sweet tooth, ok? It's such a childish trait.”  
Things start to click in Eames’s head. He wouldn't have thought it possible when he first met Arthur, but Arthur is very self-conscious about his appearance. It took years until he'd let Eames see him with his hair loose and soft around his face instead of gelled back, just because he thought it made him look young. It does, but not in a way that has Eames taking Arthur any less seriously. He doubts anyone who has seen Arthur kill three people with one shot would ever not take him seriously again.  
He's also a little hurt that this would still be an issue after they've lived together for almost a year.   
“Holiday season is for noshing, isn't it?” he says. “I don't think that's something to be embarrassed about.”  
Eames tentatively opens his arms and after a moment of hesitation, Arthur lets himself be wrapped in a hug.

When Arthur opens the refrigerator the next day, there's a plate with beautifully homemade chocolate truffles and a note, with just a heart drawn on it. Arthur smiles to himself. Maybe he's not the only childish one living in this place after all.


End file.
